digimoncorruptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Knights
The Royal Knights are a group of thirteen Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon that are the Digital World's sacred guardians, and are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Network. The group was founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, and serves the lord of the Digital World. Because the Royal Knights are placed in the highest ranks of Network Security, it is absolutely impossible to violate security in their presence. It is said that the Royal Knights will assemble at the time of the Digital World's greatest crisis. There were originally thirteen Royal Knights, but Alphamon died before the series began, leaving Omnimon in charge. Around the time that the Digimon Sovereigns were sealed away, all of the Royal Knights but Omnimon were ruthlessly murdered, leaving him to protect the Digital World alone. The identities of two of the Royal Knights are currently unknown. History They killed stuff Members Alphamon Alphamon was a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega". He possessed "Alpha inForce", which instantaneously replays the battle's past, so although Alphamon's attack are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. He could expand a magic square of DigiCode from his hands, which attacks and defends. Alphamon wielded the Seiken Gradalpha sword. For a time, Alphamon was the leader of the Royal Knights, taking over when Imperialdramon Paladin Mode died. Before the series began, Alphamon himself was killed, and left control to his second in command, Omnimon. Attacks *'Seiken Gradalpha': Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and stabs it through the opponent. *'DIGI of Soul': Spreads the wings on his back and flies up high, then expands a magic square even larger than the sky, with which he summons a legendary monster from another dimension. Craniamon Craniamon was a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the cranium. One of the Royal Knights, he is the one that best understands decorum. He was a perfectionist, and competed with the other Royal Knights for the top mission completion rates for the Digimon Sovereigns' orders. When fighting with an opponent, his policy was always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, his delight was supreme. Craniamon's armor had its code modified by Ebonwumon, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It became possible for him to generate his Duo Solar Spear and Omni Shield from his armor by accessing its data. Attacks *'Shock Ringer': Fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. *'Power of Breath': Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate any attack for just three seconds. Crusadermon Crusadermon, the "Indifferent Warrior", was a Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "crusader". One of the Royal Knights, she was a monarch who presided over all Knightmon. Even more than to morality, Crusadermon was faithful to what she personally regarded as "justice", and those ends justified their means. If it would bring about lasting peace, Crusadermon would find merit in it, even in regards to ruling through strength. In her entirety, she was uniquely ruthless in the execution of her duties, and she showed no compassion for the weak. Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade': Cleaves apart the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from her armor. *'Fist of Athena': Instantly comes into point-blank range, then starts shooting the opponent in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on its right arm. *'Laser Lattice': Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. *'Scarlet Tempest': Uses the shield she carries to create a whirlwind about the foe. Dynasmon See the main article. Examon Examon was a Holy Knight Digimon whose name is derived from Exabyte. Though it belonged to the Royal Knights, it was simultaneously a being which stood at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and held the alias of "Dragon Emperor". The "Caledfwlch" on its back was a unique set of giant, sentient wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own discretion it could change into wings for flight or into a shield to defend Examon. The giant lance "Ambrosius" is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse. Attacks *'Avalon's Gate': Thrusts Ambrosius into the opponent and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating the opponent from within. *'Pendragon's Glory': Rockets up the exosphere and conducts a high-powered laser firing. *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up opponents with the accompanying shock wave. Gallantmon See the main article. Kentaurosmon Kentaurosmon was a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Centaur. His whole body was clad in an armor of Red Digizoid which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon were unlikely to be able to easily damage Kentaurosmon. His six legs possessed unsurpassed mobility, such that it was possible for him to instantaneously move at high speeds that his thick build would not suggest. He held the sacred crossbow Múspellsheimr in his left hand, and the sacred shield Niflheimr in his right hand. Attacks *'Inferno Frost': Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath': Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of his climate and generate a blizzard. Leopardmon Leopardmon was a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the leopard. He was acknowledged even by the other Royal Knights as their foremost strategist. He had the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights, who each possessed a dogma that they believed in stubbornly. His motto was "justice equals power." Attacks *'Extinction Wave': Paints an arc in the sky with the Shoumetsu no Ken in a downward swing of the beam's edge. *'Black Aura Blast': Fires explosive energy with the Hakai no Ken. Magnamon Magnamon, the Radiance of Miracles, was a Holy Knight Digimon whose name is derived from "magna" (Lat: "great"). One of the Royal Knights, he Armor Digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and was thus the only member who was not actually a Mega level. He had the metal attribute of that Digi-Egg, and is made of the super-resistant Chrome Digizoid. He possessed tremendous defensive ability, but also had offensive power equivalent to that of a Mega Digimon, or even greater. Attacks *'Magna Blast': Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. *'Magna Explosion': Unleashes the full power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from his entire body. *'Magna Punch' *'Magna Kick' UlforceVeedramon UlforceVeedramon was an Exalted Knight Digimon. He possessed the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there was no one that could follow his movements. Also, his body was wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal Blue Digizoid, which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so he could cleave the sky and split the earth. UlforceVeedramon could extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of his arms. UlforceVeedramon was initially one of the survivors of the Royal Knight massacre, along with Gallantmon, Dynamon, and Omnimon, but eventually he, too, fell. Attacks *'The Ray of Victory': Strafes with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest. *'Ulforce Saber' Omnimon See the main article. Category:Groups Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights